mysporeversefandomcom-20200214-history
Sporerassic Park Fence
The Sporerassic Park Fence is what keeps the animals, especially the carnivores and the predatory omnivores, away from the tourists and the workers in the Sporerassic Park series. The lines are electrical, shocking animals or anyone who touches it. However, the shock is less dangerous to larger creatures such as most Sporerassic Parks' superpredator, Megaspinosaurus. These fences were most likely made by Dantenca and his team of engineers. The electricity for the fences' lines is provided by the local Sporerassic Park Power Shed. In most of the installments, they have gates that connect the fences with each other and with other gates throughout the parks so the staff can move through the parks and do their jobs. When gates and fences connect with each other, they form paddocks. These paddocks are usually quite large for the species that is kept in the paddock. Prior to Sporerassic Park: Permian, the animals in a Sporerassic Park shared paddocks with each other, both predator and prey with the exception of Megaspinosaurus, who usually has their own paddock, and Shiraptors, who are usually in the quaratine pens. Starting in Sporerassic Park: Permian and onwards in the series, all species have their own paddocks. Species who get along may share their paddocks, such as Megabaryonyx and Megasuchomimus. Small animals, such as Compsognathus, usually stay away from the fences as touching one is fatal for the little dinosaur. Sometimes, some species of Torisaurids may share their paddock. The size of the paddocks will vary in size depending on the species in the pen, also their is sometimes more than one individual in the paddock and there is some sort of body of water for the animals, usually lakes. Individual paddocks are also seen in Sadorah's Quest. The carnivores and predatory omnivores tend to break out somehow in some installments of the series, starting in Sporerassic Park 4. The cause of their escape is usually power-related. The fences can also be seen standing in water. It is likely that strong, cement pillars support them under the waves. Power Flow The fences get their electricity from the local Sporerassic Park Power Shed which flows into the fences' base where they connect, flow into the poles and then finally into the fences' lines. Fence Types 'Normal' The normal versions are the fences that are most seen fence type in the series. They are the most common fence in the series as they are seen in most of the installments, in their normal and destroyed states 'Quaratine' First seen in Sporerassic Park, quaratine version of the fences are to keep species that Dr. Lewis deems too dangerous for the parks, such as the Shiraptors and Troodons. Shiraptors are known to escape from them somehow, like a power issue as Dantenca metions in Sadorah's Quest. 'Small' First seen in Sporerassic Park: Triassic, this version of the fences are for the smaller dinosaur species, such as the Compsognathus and Coelophysis. In adventures Sporerassic Park Fences have appeared in all the installments of the Sporerassic Park series to date. 'Sporerassic Park Series' Sporerassic Park (first appearance, normal version) Sporerassic Park 2 Sporerassic Park 3 Sporerassic Park: Ice Age Sporerassic Park 4 Sporerassic Park (first appearance of the quaratine version) The Lost World: Sporerassic Park (destroyed version only) Sporerassic Park: Permian Sporerassic Park: Triassic (first appearance of the small version) Sporerassic Park: Jurassic Sporerassic Park: Cretaceous Unnamed Installment 'Misc. Adventures' Sadorah's Quest Gallery File:Destroyed_Sporerassic_Park_Fence.png|A destroyed Sporerassic Park Fence File:Sporerassic_Park_Fence_Gate_Open.png|A open Sporerassic Park Fence Gate File:Sporerassic_Park_Fence_Gate_Closed.png|A closed Sporerassic Fence Gate File:Sporerassic_Park_Quaratine_Fence.png|A Sporerassic Park quaratine fence File:Sporerassic_Park_Quaratine_Fence_Destroyed.png|A destroyed Sporerassic Park quaratine fence. File:Quaratine_Fences.png|The quaratine fences that held the Shiraptors in the 7th adventure of the Sporerassic Park series. Mulija is standing nearby. File:Sporerassic_Park_Fence_(Small).png|The small version of the fences File:Sporerassic_Park_Fence_(small_destroyed).png|Destroyed version of the small fences. File:Coelophysis_Paddock.png|A pack of Coelophysises in behind small fences, as seen in Sproerassic Park: Triassic. File:Coelophysis_Escape.png|The Coelophysises' made their escape during the power outtage in Sporerassic Park: Triassic. Trivia *Despite having electrical lines, the fences are actually Spore Galactic Adventures' gates disguised as the fences. The only thing that is not disguised are the actual gates the player's character travels through. This makes them technically a barrier instead, but they still serve their purpose in a way. Category:Adventure Objects and Obstacles Category:Sporerassic Park Buildings, Vehicles, Etc. Category:Disguised Objects